


Дни

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через какое-то время начинает накрапывать дождь, капли падают Фуджи на лицо, и он встряхивает головой. Останавливаться не хочется, но Тезука уже стоит возле сетки и ждет. Дождь на минуту прекращается, а затем на голову Фуджи обрушивается ливень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни

**Author's Note:**

> "грип" - лента, которой обматывают ручку ракетки. Коракуэн и Авадзитё - станции токийского метро.

\- Ты куришь?

Фуджи глубоко затягивается, тушит окурок о решетку и бросает вниз. Оборачивается.

\- Тезука.

Он стоит, прислонившись к косяку пожарного выхода, и смотрит, как всегда, невозмутимо и одновременно укоризненно. Светлая форма старшей школы идет ему меньше, чем старая черная, и он без очков. Фуджи улыбается.

\- Давно не виделись.

\- Три месяца, - кивает он. Подходит ближе и достает очки из нагрудного кармана. Несколько минут они стоят рядом, молча, Фуджи смотрит вниз на школьный стадион, приветственные плакаты, огромную вывеску рядом со входом в школу.

\- Да, - внезапно говорит он. Тезука не выглядит озадаченным, только косится на бело-синюю пачку "Делайт".

\- Почему?

\- А нужна причина? - Фуджи качает головой. - Ты не изменился.

\- Никто не меняется за три месяца, - ровным голосом отвечает Тезука, и Фуджи мгновенно поднимает голову. Хмурится. И выбрасывает пачку в дальний угол. Она с мягким шлепком приземляется недалеко от решетки, Тезука смотрит ей вслед и поднимает недовольно бровь.

\- Ты прав, - теперь, когда руки нечем занять, Фуджи держит их - вытянутыми по бокам. - Я больше не занимаюсь теннисом, так что препятствий особых нет... Я подумал "почему бы и нет?"

Он поворачивается и идет к выходу, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд Тезуки.

\- Увидимся на церемонии, я полагаю? - вежливо говорит Фуджи, не поворачиваясь. Хочется почему-то поежиться, но он сдерживается.

В толпе он замечает знакомые лица и машет. Инуи и Оиши - оба в идеально сидящих пиджаках - и Момоширо в расстегнутой черной форме.

\- Момо, - Фуджи немного удивлен. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Момоширо довольно ухмыляется:

\- Пришел проводить вас в последний путь. Мы, наверное, больше и не увидимся.

\- Мы ведь не уезжаем, - смеется Фуджи. - Будем навещать вас, иначе вы с Кайдо весь клуб развалите, выясняя отношения.

\- Ну уж нет, теперь, когда я стану капитаном, он будет наматывать круги каждый раз, как что-то не то скажет.

\- Кто это станет капитаном? Аа? - позади них раздается раздраженное шипение, и Фуджи против воли вздрагивает. Никогда не любил змей, думает он.

\- Кайдо, - сразу же берет его в оборот Инуи, уводя в сторону. - Мне нужно дать тебе рецепты укрепляющих и восстанавливающих соков...

\- А где вы были, Фуджи-семпай? - отсутствующе интересуется Момоширо, наблюдающий за командой поддержки футболистов Сейгаку.

\- На крыше, - кратко отвечает Фуджи.

Они замолкают, слушая представителей школы. Когда наступает очередь Тезуки, Фуджи встает и сквозь толпу проталкивается к выходу. Возле двери оборачивается, ловя тяжелый пристальный взгляд. Улыбается еще шире и наконец выходит.

На улице собирается дождь; темные свинцовые облака и пронизывающий ветер, которого не было в сегодняшнем прогнозе погоды, предвещают затяжной ливень. Фуджи смотрит в небо, сидя на узкой скамейке. Автобус здесь ходит редко, Сейгаку - конечная остановка, и приходится ждать по двадцать-тридцать минут. На метро выходит быстрее - десять минут до Коракуэн, а оттуда без пересадок до Авадзитё, но сегодня Фуджи хочется дождаться автобуса.

Минут через десять - по старой, оставшейся от игры в теннис привычке Фуджи не носит часов - со школьного стадиона доносятся все более громкие выкрики и начинает играть музыка.

Фуджи отодвигается на край скамейки и вздыхает.

Тезука садится рядом.

\- Официальная часть закончилась, - говорит Фуджи, не спрашивая. Устало смотрит на пустую дорогу. - Ты не едешь домой? Скоро начнется дождь.

\- Я знаю, - как всегда, немногословно, отвечает Тезука. Фуджи склоняет голову на бок. Синие глаза внимательно изучают бывшего капитана.

\- Тезука, - начинает он и умолкает. Пробует еще раз. - Тезука...

\- Сыграй со мной, - неожиданно прерывает тот. Фуджи недоуменно улыбается.

\- Тезука, ты же знаешь, я больше...

\- Я знаю. В последний раз. Чтобы выяснить.

Серьезный взгляд устремлен строго на дорогу. За поворотом появляется автобус, и Фуджи поспешно встает. Веселым голосом отвечает:

\- Ну конечно. Как-нибудь обязательно сыграем. Я тебе позвоню, - он не знает телефон, но Тезука не указывает на противоречие.

Он только крепко держит Фуджи за запястье.

\- Завтра, - настойчиво говорит он. И отпускает. Двери подъехавшего автобуса с шипением открываются, в салоне никого, кроме престарелой пары с чемоданами. Фуджи ставит ногу на первую ступеньку.

\- Тезука, я не приду.

\- На уличном корте, в девять.

И двери закрываются. Фуджи потирает виски и садится на ближайшее сиденье. Когда он смотрит в окно, Тезуки уже нет на остановке.

Он задумчиво вертит в руках старые песочные часы. Они сломаны; песок давно вытек через тонкую трещину в днище, но форма осталась прежней, красивой. Это часы его матери, и Фуджи любит сравнивать себя будущего с ними - красивая оболочка, которая останется от него, даже если все остальное уйдет.

На запястье - четыре красных пятна, следы от пальцев Тезуки. Фуджи трогает их, ожидая почувствовать боль, но ее нет. Он закусывает губу и нажимает сильнее, все так же ничего не чувствуя.

Открывает третий ящик стола и вынимает пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Затягивается, стараясь не выдыхать дым на кактусы.

\- Причина, - бормочет он и еле слышно хмыкает. Докурив, гасит бычок о заднюю стенку стола и прячет все обратно.

Песочные часы отправляются на свое место в книжном шкафу, рядом с пустой рамкой от фотографии. Карточки в ней меняются с пугающей частотой, особенно теперь, когда тренировки не мешают фотографировать. Пора бы вставить новую, мелькает мысль. Может быть, огромных махаонов, сфотографированных прошлым летом? Если порыться в альбоме...  
С первой страницы на него смотрят его бывшие товарищи по команде. Недовольный Эчизен дуется рядом со смеющимся Момоширо. Эйджи обнимает Оиши и Инуи за плечи.

Справа стоит он сам и.

\- Тезука. - На часах половина девятого, не успеть, даже если выйти прямо сейчас. К тому же, на улице после вчерашнего дождя слякотно и сыро, промозглый воздух не даст толком насладиться игрой, а сам он не играл в теннис почти четыре месяца.

Поэтому Фуджи только вздыхает, запирая за собой входную дверь. Уже сумерки; ветер и правда чересчур прохладный для апреля, и Фуджи ежится.

На корте никого нет. Фонари приходится зажигать самому, уже слишком темно, чтобы играть без дополнительного света. Он оглядывается.

Тезука сидит на скамейке у второго входа. Фуджи машет рукой, и он встает, сжимая в руке ракетку.

\- Фуджи, - здоровается он. В голосе нет ни капли эмоций - ни облегчения, ни удивления, ни даже удовлетворения, только обычное спокойствие.

\- В последний раз, - предупреждает Фуджи. Он пожимает протянутую руку, как в официальном матче, и отходит. Сверкает молния, паутинкой расходясь по небу, и сразу за этим раздается грохот.

Тезука высоко подкидывает мяч и бьет. Подача совсем легкая, такую отбил бы и ребенок, Фуджи даже не приходится задумываться над тактикой, и постепенно, постепенно он втягивается в привычную схему игры.

Через какое-то время начинает накрапывать дождь, капли падают Фуджи на лицо, и он встряхивает головой. Останавливаться не хочется, но Тезука уже стоит возле сетки и ждет. Дождь на минуту прекращается, а затем на голову Фуджи обрушивается ливень.

Он подходит к Тезуке, смеясь.

\- Засчитаем как ничью? - предлагает, не задумываясь.

И протягивает руку.

Крепкие пальцы с огрубевшей от постоянного трения о грип кожей перехватывают его запястье, тянут ближе, и Фуджи успевает подумать, что не удержит равновесия, и.

Тезука его целует.

С мокрых прядей капает на глаза, и Фуджи откидывает волосы с лица. Тезука отстраняется, резко разжимая пальцы.

\- От тебя пахнет табаком, - он спокойно смотрит, не извиняясь; и, должно быть, ничего не видит - стекла его очков совершенно мокрые.

Поэтому Фуджи улыбается по-настоящему.


End file.
